Misguided Love
by Jessy-Whitlock
Summary: COLLABORATION with xxxKittyMasenxxx. Edward Masen - Hollywood heartthrob whose choices in life are dictated by the studio. Bella Swan – owns and runs a small bookshop that she inherited. This is what happens when a text message is sent to the wrong person. AH, Canon Couples, Drabble(ish), Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

•**~EM~•**

My life is a dictated script.

I can't do this any longer.

Every minute of the day is scheduled out for me.

The studio thought it would be good for _business _if the romance of their leading on-screen couple spilled over into real life.

I should never have agreed to that clause in the contract.

_**I am going to say this once and for all. We have to work together, but THAT IS IT. At the end of the day when they call "cut" I don't want to see you or speak to you again until they call "quiet on the set". **_

_**I am done.**_

* * *

**A/N: **This is a**_COLLABORATION with xxxKitty Masenxxx _**and will appear in full on BOTH profiles. We have had such a blast writing this, and I hope you enjoy it just as much as we do.

Thank you to sunflowerFran3759 for her fantastic Beta skills, and to dontjudgeme-LOL for pre-reading. xoxox

As for the posting schedule, we started out doing this as a drabble, but we have managed to get a little carried away with ourselves and the chapters are getting longer and longer. So to start out with we will be posting one a day for a couple of weeks, then back to two or three a week.

Now, as Edward is British in this story and Bella is American there will be spelling in here that is correct according to the English Dictionary from Edward's POV and it will be the correct American spelling from Bella's POV. For example … _Favourite_ is the correct English version and _Favorite _is the correct American version. Same goes for _Colour _and _Color, Realise _and _Realize, _and so on and so forth.

We are so excited to finally start posting this, and we hope you enjoy! Press the review button and let us know what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

•**~BS~•**

Today was a normal day.

Or so I thought.

I settled in behind the desk of my little paradise, _Second Chapter Books_, with a coffee and a copy of _Pride & Prejudice._

Unfortunately, I didn't get very far into it when my phone went off.

Assuming it was Rosie, I hit the button to retrieve the message.

What the hell?

I read the text twice and was more confused the second time around. It's obviously a wrong number.

I hit the reply button.

_**I'm sorry, but I think you sent your message to me by mistake. You might want to check your desired number again.**_

* * *

A/N: Okay, so xxxKittyMasenxxx got a head start on me, since I was having trouble posting. As a result, you get a double post from me today and tomorrow!

Thanks to our wonderful beta sunflowerFran3759 and our pre-reader dontjudgeme-LOL. You guys rock!

Chica I love ya and I'm so glad you came up with this idea :)

Review and let us know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

•**~EM~•**

My phone chimed within minutes … figure. I fully expected Tanya was going to have a shit fit at what I sent. I really need to get Alice to look over my contract.

I looked at her reply.

What the hell?

Wrong number?

No … she's playing bullshit games again.

Oh this day just gets better and better.

There was a knock on my trailer door. "Yo Edward, you are needed back on set man".

"Yeah Emmett I know, I'm coming, just give me five."

I hit the reply button.

_**Cut the crap Tanya. I'm through playing games. This charade is ending right now.**_

* * *

A/N: Totally just realized I haven't made a disclaimer, so this will cover the whole story...neither I nor xxxKittyMasenxxx own anything Twilight related, except for our pervyness towards the gorgeous men of Twilight.

Thanks all! Leave us your thoughts and love :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

•**~BS~•**

Hmm, apparently this poor guy can't catch a break.

He obviously had this Tanya chick basically stalking him at work, and then on top of that he sends two, _stay the fuck away from me _texts to the wrong person.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

On the other hand, I couldn't fight a smile. Getting a text from a random guy?

Stuff like this never happens to little old me.

After typing out and deleting different responses, I finally hit send.

_**While I sympathize with your plight, I speak the truth. You truly have the wrong number. My name is Bella, not Tanya, and I am certain we don't know each other.**_

* * *

A/N: So tomorrow will be another double-posting day, but then it'll be down to one a day.

Thanks for the interest you've shown in our little project. Don't forget to leave us some love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

•**~EM~•**

I threw my phone down.

It was just like her to be so dramatic.

Christ, how did I let things get so out of control?

The knocking on the door was getting louder. "C'mon man, the whole cast is waiting".

Frustrated I run my fingers through my hair. I can't wait to be done with this shit so I can get a decent, fucking haircut.

I was almost to the door when my phone chimed.

Well fuck me!

Who the hell is Bella?

_**I'm so sorry, my text obviously was not meant for you, please disregard. I'm sorry to have bothered you.**_

* * *

A/N: xxxKittyMasenxxx and I appreciate you guys!

Show us some love and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

•**~BS~•**

Hearing the bell on the door ring out, I looked up to see a couple of people walk in.

"Good morning," I said softly with a smile.

Bringing my attention back to my phone I waited to see what kind of a response I would get.

It felt like I was waiting forever, until it finally came through.

Well, at least he doesn't think I'm Tanya, whoever the hell she is.

I could only imagine what she's done to this guy to make him so frazzled.

_**No worries *smiles* Your text is actually the most interesting thing that has happened to me in a while. I hope things work out for you.**_

* * *

A/N: This is my last double-posting day, starting tomorrow I'll only be posting once a day.

Leave a review and let us know what you think so far :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

•**~EM~•**

Back in my trailer after a long and gruelling day, I flop down on the bed, exhausted.

God I hate that bitch.

Jasper knew something was up. When I told him, he agreed that he would help anyway he can.

I've worked with him before on two other movies.

I still think he has ulterior motives … I've seen the way he is around my sister.

She could do a lot worse than Jazz.

I picked up my phone, intent on sending my original text to the bitch.

I smiled.

I'm intrigued.

Just who is this Bella?

_**Well Bella, if my text brought a smile to your face, then I'm happy that I sent it to the wrong number.**_

* * *

A/N: So how are you liking it so far? I know the chapters aren't very long right now, but I guarantee they do get longer :)

Until tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

•**~BS~•**

I waited to see what my mystery man would say next.

After what seems like an eternity, I realized he wouldn't be responding.

I tried to get back into my book but stayed on the same page for ten minutes.

Finally giving up, I walked around my little store to make sure things were straightened up after the previous people left.

Throughout the day, I tried to focus on what was in front of me, instead of the man behind the texts.

At 4pm, like any other day, I gathered up my things and locked up shop.

I was almost to my apartment door when my pocket vibrated.

Curious, excited, and nervous, I pulled it out.

He did text back! Giddy, I hit reply.

_**You know, I was wondering ... Since you already know my name, could you tell me yours?**_

* * *

A/N: So if you got a random text, would you answer back?

Leave me some love!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

•**~EM~•**

My text to the bitch is done.

And to the right number this time.

Showered and dressed in my sweats, I poured myself a drink and checked my phone.

Nothing.

Don't tell me the bitch is lost for words! That would be a first.

I start reading through my lines for tomorrow.

Thank Christ she isn't in any of the scenes we are filming.

Five pages in; my phone vibrates.

I sigh. Here we go with the bitch backlash.

A reprieve … It's from my mystery Bella … and she wants to know my name.

Shit!

_**How about, for the time being, we go with Rob *smiles***_

* * *

A/N: Gotta love actorward :)

Let me know what you think!

Until tomorrow

~biotech-gurl


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

•**~BS~•**

_For the time being?_

Okay, he was either being cautious, or had something to hide.

I could feel my stomach clench.

Should I continue interacting with this guy or bring a stop to it and just cut my losses?

FUCK!

Sometimes I hated being so indecisive.

Once I got in the apartment I laid my phone on the table, got a glass of wine and started pacing.

"Oh, what the hell," I muttered. Throwing caution to the wind, I picked it up again.

_**Hi Rob, nice to officially meet you *smiles***_

* * *

A/N: So, 'Rob' and Bella have made official introductions...what happens now?

Until tomorrow lovelies :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

•**~EM~•**

The cast dinner was a nightmare.

The bitch either didn't get her text message, or she got it and she's ignoring it.

Most likely it was the second option … she's good at playing games.

Thankfully she ignored me for most of the evening.

Back in my trailer I did something that I haven't done in a while.

I lit a cigarette.

Drawing back on it, I remembered my last text to mystery Bella.

I didn't really expect her to reply, and for some reason, that thought saddened me.

Stubbing my cigarette out, I picked my phone up.

I smiled … and my heart fluttered … _what the hell was that about?_

_**I don't know why, but I didn't expect to hear from you again. But I have to say Bella, I'm glad you replied.**_

* * *

A/N: Who's feeling sorry for Edward? Damn Tanya!

But wait! Is he actually starting to feel something for Bella?

Catch ya tomorrow :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

•**~BS~•**

Now that I had made the decision to keep talking to Rob, I could feel some of the nerves dissipate.

I actually started to feel a little excited.

I figured the most I could hope for was a pen pal sort of thing, but I would take what I could get.

It was difficult for me to make friends, and I found out that people didn't really want to hang out with a timid bookworm.

Dinner was finished and I was settled in with another glass of wine and my book before Rob got back to me.

Just knowing it was him brought a smile to my face and a shiver to my body.

_What the fuck?_

_**Well to tell the truth, I'm actually enjoying this. But if I'm bothering you, please don't feel obligated to continue.**_

* * *

A/N: They both feel something! But Bella is feeling inferior...will Edward help with that? Stay with us and you'll find out!

Thanks lovelies for the reviews :) I always love reading them and try to get back to you!

See you tomorrow :)

~biotech-gurl


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

•**~EM~•**

I was just about to call it a night and put an end to this miserable day, when my phone chimed again.

Well now, this could be fun.

_Wait! This could also end in disaster!_

I spoke the truth when I said I was happy she replied.

She?

It suddenly occurred to me that _she _could be a _he._

_THEY _could also be a fan.

_THEY _could also be a child.

Fuck.

_THEY _could also be a really nice … _legal …_ girl that knows nothing about me.

Yeah right … what are the chances of that? Am I really that lucky?

_**Well it's nice to officially, albeit, in a roundabout way, meet you too Bella. I hope that is really your name and you aren't some fourteen year old boy *sitting on the edge of my seat waiting for confirmation***_

* * *

A/N: Haha, can you blame Edward? What will be Bella's reaction?

Find out tomorrow :)

~biotech-gurl


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

•**~BS~•**

I was unfortunate enough to have a mouthful of wine when I read the next text, which I proceeded to choke on.

Yeah, that's attractive. At least it didn't come out of my nose.

_He thinks I'm a teenage boy?_

But I couldn't really fault him for thinking along those lines, what with all the crazy weirdos out there these days.

I was quick to reply. And for once I felt some confidence seep out; I assumed it was because he didn't really know who I was.

_**I am definitely a woman. My name really is Bella, short for Isabella. And I haven't been fourteen for quite some time, almost ten years now. Now turnabouts fair play, Rob. **_

_**Are you actually a man? **_

* * *

A/N: Turnabout is fair play, indeed. So what happens now?

Until tomorrow :)

~biotech-gurl


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

•**~EM~•**

I threw the covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I can't sleep.

Raking my fingers through my hair, I hear my phone chime.

It's either the bitch, or Bella.

Good or evil …

Sweet or sour….

I read the text with a sigh of relief.

She is a girl … a very _legal_ twenty-four year old girl.

What do I say now?

Do I even want to continue this? I mean, ultimately, what can it lead to?

_Nothing! That's what._

_Oh what the hell!_

I may as well have a little bit of fun while I can.

_**Yes I agree, turnabout is fair play, Isabella (what a beautiful name by the way). Yes I am most assuredly a man, and three years older than you. **_

_**Want to play twenty questions?**_

* * *

A/N: And things get interesting!

What are they going to ask each other?

See you tomorrow :)

~biotech-gurl


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

•**~BS~•**

The last text came in while I was preparing for bed.

Deciding to finish up before answering made a ten minute routine into just over five minutes.

Was that pathetic? Ugh, probably.

Finally climbing into bed, I grabbed my phone off the side table.

Ooh, so he was only a little older than me.

_Oh knock it off Bella, it won't go anywhere and you know it._

Giving my head a little shake to rid myself of those thoughts, I continued reading.

_Twenty questions you say?_

Yeah, I could do this.

_**Sure, sounds like fun. Although I must confess I've never played before. **_

_**Do you want to start?**_

* * *

A/N: So Bella wants something with Edward. Will it work out?

Check it out tomorrow to see the first question :)

I also want to say thank you and we appreciate all the great reviews. xxxKittyMasenxxx and I are having so much fun writing this, and we are glad you enjoy it.

Until tomorrow, darlin's!

~biotech-gurl


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

•**~EM~•**

Settling myself back in bed, my thoughts wonder.

Who on earth has never played twenty questions before?

I couldn't help but smile … I've stumbled onto a virgin … of sorts.

Ok, so what do I ask, knowing she'll ask me the same questions in return?

This is an opportunity to take myself out of the madness that is the movie business and get to know someone that doesn't know mefor _what_ I am, but _who _I am.

Shit! Do I take this opportunity?

She could still be lying, but my gut is telling me she isn't.

_Why the hell don't you just go with it Masen, she is a little bright light in your fucked up life._

Ok Isabella … let's play.

_**Ok, hmmm, I know you are twenty-four year **__**old, you are female, and your name is Isabella. **_

_**Let's start with something easy … where do you live?**_

* * *

A/N: And the questions begin!

I just wanted to take a minute to thank each and every person who has read, reviewed, favourited, followed, and enjoyed this little brain-child. I love seeing those reviews, and I'm glad you're having as much fun reading it as we are having writing it :)

See you back here tomorrow!

~biotech-gurl


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

•**~BS~•**

Lounging back against the pillows I await the next text.

I didn't really know what questions to expect but I hoped they would be easy enough to answer.

The first question came in ... and I got a bit nervous.

Dad would just about lose it if he found out I told a complete stranger where I lived.

But on the other hand, Port Angeles wasn`t that well known if you didn`t live in Washington State.

I finally came up with an answer that would give him a general idea, without telling him exactly where I was from.

Now, with that decision out of the way, what question do I ask? Do I ask him the same question or do I have to come up with one of my own?

I choose to go the easy route and ask the same question.

_**I live around the Seattle area. **_

_**What about you? Where do you live? **_

* * *

A/N: For those of you who were worried about this question, you can see Bella handled it well.

Now how far apart do you think they live?

I guess we'll see tomorrow :)

~biotech-gurl


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

•**~EM~•**

Fuck me! How can I sleep now knowing she is so close to me?

_And what the hell are the odds of that? A million to one?_

I notice that she is being a little cautious too, by saying _around_ Seattle.

I suppose that's a good thing. I would be a little concerned if she was too forthcoming.

_Christ, I hope she doesn't know me … but my chances of that are slim … fuck my life!_

I look over at the clock. It's nearly midnight.

I really need to sleep.

Tomorrow's scenes are with the bitch … and start at five am.

_**I am originally from England, but I am in the states working. Doing what you ask? Let's just say I am in the entertainment business *smiles* **_

_**What about you? Do you work or are you studying? **_

* * *

A/N: So Edward's in Seattle! Crazy how close they are, right?

See you all tomorrow :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

•**~BS~•**

Today I had run the gamut of emotions, and honestly, it completely exhausted me.

I had already started feeling drowsy by the time Rob got back to me.

But then I promptly woke up.

England? Holy crap!

I had always wanted to visit England; it looks so beautiful.

When he said he was in the entertainment business, it made me wonder. But at the moment I wouldn't let it get to me.

My response came easily.

_**Wow, you're a long way from home! I own and work at a little bookstore I inherited from my grandmother. A couple years ago I got my BA in English,**__**though. **_

_**What do you do for fun?**_

* * *

A/N: See how she reacts to _Rob's_ text? But really, who wouldn't love a text from Rob? Or Edward?

Ahh, I'll keep dreaming while you review ;)

Laters babies!

~biotech-gurl


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

•**~EM~•**

_Soft lips were trailing kisses up over my stomach … long hair tickling my skin. My cock was throbbing as my hips arched up, aching to find release …_

I woke with jolt.

Covered in a light sweat my heart was beating rapidly.

_Oh for the love of all that is holy! Where the hell did that come from?_

My alarm started blaring and I groaned … I am _NOT _looking forward to the schedule today.

Reaching over to shut the alarm off, I noticed my phone on the bed beside me.

Smiling, I registered now where that dream had come from.

Before staggering to the shower to finish things off, I fired off my reply.

_**I haven't really had time for anything remotely fun lately, but I have to confess, since I accidently texted you … I haven't stopped smiling. **_

_**Do you have long or short hair?**_

* * *

A/N: Mmmm, Edward + sex dream = fucking perfect :)

See how he wants to confirm said dream? And he's happy talking to Bella.

Leave some love and I'll see you back here tomorrow.

Have a good weekend!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

•**~BS~•**

I didn't want to wake up.

I was having this wonderful dream where I was in England and heard this sexy voice with an accent behind me. Of course I woke up before I saw him.

_Damn._

Looking at the clock I realized it was almost time to get up.

Sometimes I like to lie in bed for a couple of extra minutes, but today I went ahead and started the shower.

I could feel the excited energy within me already.

The coffee had just finished brewing when my phone went off.

An instant smile came to my face. It was nice to know that he was enjoying this too.

After filling my travel mug and grabbing my jacket and purse, I replied then headed out the door.

_**I'm glad we feel the same way. To answer your question, I have long brown hair. **_

_**Do you have a pet?**_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, this is the first time I could get to my computer tonight.

So she has long hair, just like in Edward's dream :)

See you tomorrow!

~biotech-gurl


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

•**~EM~•**

The shower did nothing to get rid of the dread that I felt. I just know that today is going to be the longest of my life.

Thank fuck we were nearly finished filming this shit.

Dressed in my film garb, I was about to walk out of the tailer when my phone buzzed.

My smile faded when I saw it was from the bitch.

_**You can't get rid of me that easy, Edward Masen.**_

I hung my head and sighed.

My phone buzzed again in my hand.

Bella.

_Oh. My. God._

She has long brown hair … my fucking dream is coming alive.

_**I don't have any pets with me, it's just not convenient, but I do have a dog named Bear back at home with my parents. I'm guessing that since you own a book store, you have a resident cat. Are you a crazy cat person Bella? **_

_**What colour are your eyes? Sorry, I know that's two questions, can't help myself *sniggers***_

* * *

A/N: Agh, he just can't get rid of Tanya can he?

I wanted to take a minute (again) to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited, alerted, etc. THANK YOU! I am absolutely blown away at the response we're getting!

I also want to thank our beta, sunflowerFran3759, and our pre-reader, dontjudgeme-LOL. And I can't forget the lovely xxxKittyMasenxxx; girl I love ya and I'm so glad you came up with this idea for a collab. Muah!

Anyways, thanks and let us know how we're doing :)

Until tomorrow!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

•**~BS~•**

Once I got to the store I went through the morning routine of opening for the day.

Settling my stuff behind the desk, I turn on the computer, make a quick go around to make sure things were straightened and clean, and finally turn the lights on and unlock the door.

After everything was done, I returned to where I had set my phone down.

_Awww_. That must suck for him being so far away from his dog.

A resident cat ... yeah that wouldn't really go over well in the store.

I would be too worried about the books being chewed on or having cat hair everywhere.

_**No, sorry to disappoint you but there is no resident cat. I do like cats, but I'm not obsessed with them. I actually like dogs better *smiles* My eyes are brown. So does this mean I get to ask two questions? Lol. **_

_**What color is your hair? And what color**__** are your eyes?**_

* * *

A/N: So do you like cats or dogs better? I have one of each and love them both :)

See you tomorrow!

~biotech-gurl


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

•**~EM~•**

Twelve takes! Twelve fucking takes and an entire day to do one, kissing scene.

I poured myself a stiff drink and lit a cigarette.

Drawing back, I coughed as the smoke entered my lungs.

"Arghhhh". I stubbed it out in disgust and downed my scotch, feeling the familiar burn.

Picking up my phone, I scrolled through my messages.

There was one from Emmett telling me there was another cast dinner was tonight, and he would collect me at eight.

Sighing, I replied to his text, declining the offer.

And there was one from Bella.

I felt a twitch in my crotch.

_Holy shit Masen! Just don't go there man! Not yet anyway. _

_After all she might be a married woman you pervert!_

_**Knowing you aren't a crazy cat lady has put me at ease a little *smiles* My eyes are green, and my hair is … well it's brownish and totally unruly at the moment. **_

_**Are you in a relationship of any kind at the moment?**_

* * *

A/N: And he goes for the big question! What will her reply be?

Find out tomorrow :)

~biotech-gurl


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

•**~BS~•**

Luckily business was pretty good today so I didn't have much time to wait impatiently for a text.

Between helping people find books, cashing people out, and working on the next shipping order, I barely had time to eat.

But once things did slow down a bit I was on that phone like white on rice.

_Oh my god. _The man sounded absolutely gorgeous! When I read _unruly hair_ all I could think was sex hair. Yeah I'm a virgin, but that didn't make me immune to those kinds of thoughts or feelings.

I read on.

Relationship? Ha, yeah right.

_**Ha, no. I'm in no relationship of any kind at the moment. **_

_**What about you? Oh, I just remembered ...how are things going with Tanya?**_

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I'm late getting this up today. Do I get a reprieve if I was out celebrating my birthday? :D

Anyways, I wonder what Edward will tell her about Tanya?

See you tomorrow :)

~biotech-gurl


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

•**~EM~•**

Her reply came back within minutes.

No relationship? _Things are looking up for you Masen._

I swear those two little words made me so happy, if I could, I would high-five myself right now.

So now I know you aren't in a relationship, my little Bella, I think it's time to play.

_**Tanya is being her usual bitch self, I'll be glad when this whole thing is over and I never have to see her again. She is playing games and making things difficult for me, but I'm a big boy, I'll get over it. No, I'm not in a relationship right now, and I want you to know, that I was never involved with her … at least not in the real sense of the word. Sorry to unload all that on you, I just feel like I can talk to you … well text you … oh hell, you know what I mean. *smirks* **_

_**So tell me Bella, why no relationship for you? Did you have a bad breakup in the past?**_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! Had another evening out, but I'm gack in the groove from now on.

So Edward lays it all out about Tanya and clears the air. And he feels like he can talk to her...aww ;)

Will Bella reveal her past? Find out tomorrow!

~biotech-gurl


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

•**~BS~•**

Rob was on my mind constantly.

He was nice, I knew he would be handsome ... yeah; I was starting to fall for him.

But a guy that sounded this perfect would be in a committed relationship, right?

Ugh, I was starting to depress myself.

When my phone went off I read it, resigned.

Almost immediately I got angry. This Tanya bitch needed to be dealt with.

But then imagine my surprise when he informs me that he's not in a relationship.

Is it wrong of me to do a little happy dance?

_**I'm sorry to hear about Tanya, she sounds like a pain in the ass. Is there anything I can do to help? Don't be sorry, I know we haven't been talking for long but you can tell me anything *smiles* To be honest I've only had one boyfriend, and it was bad all around. **_

_**Anyway, on to the next question ...what's your favorite food?**_

* * *

A/N: Well, Bella's happy! And she wants to do her part to get rid of the bitch :)

Do you think she'll ever tell Edward about her bad relationship?

See you tomorrow!

~biotech-gurl


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

•**~EM~•**

I'd showered and got myself take-out for dinner.

Emmett and Jasper called in on their way to the cast get-together to try and persuade me to go, but there was no way in hell I would.

I'd just thrown the remnants of Chinese food in the trash, when my phone chimed.

I smiled.

I loved hearing from Bella … there was something about her, something familiar and comforting.

_Oh I can certainly think of something that you could do to help me Bella, the question is … would you go through with them. Oh yeah, I'm a pervert._

_**Well I thought my favourite food was Chinese, but I've just finished some of that and now I'm not too sure … so I'm going to go with Mum's lamb roast. Since I've unloaded my relationship woes on you, please feel free to unload any burden you have on me. **_

_**Ok, next question … what is your full name?**_

* * *

A/N: So just wanted to let you guys know that starting Monday, updating will slow down a bit. We will be updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday.

Also the chapters will start to get a bit longer.

See you tomorrow :)

~biotech-gurl


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

•**~BS~•**

Five o'clock came around and I practically rushed out the door, eager to get home.

My phone had gone off earlier but I wanted to wait until I got home to answer.

I decided I would tell Rob a bit about my relationship with Mike, and I didn't want to do that in public.

After pouring my customary glass of wine and throwing a quick pasta dish together, I put it in the oven to cook while I went to answer.

"Please don't make me regret this," I whispered.

_**I feel like I should apologize in advance, but you told me to unload, so here goes. I dated Mike my second year of university. It was nice for the first couple of months, but then he gradually turned more and more into a jerk. He would belittle me, make me feel like I wasn't worth anything, but the last straw was when he tried to force himself on me. I found out later it was all a bet on who could 'de-virginize the prude'. I'm sure you can see why I haven't dated since. My full name is Isabella Swan. **_

_**What about you? Tit for tat *smiles***_

* * *

A/N: Who wants to castrate Mike?

See ya tomorrow, darlin's!

~biotech-gurl


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

•**~EM~•**

I'd just dozed off when my phone chimed again.

Reaching over with a smile on my face, I picked it up, my eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the brightness of the screen.

Two messages.

_Oh she didn't, did she? No surely not! Bella sent me a picture? _

My heart skipped a beat.

I opened the message to be confronted with … what the fuck?

It was from Emmett, and it was a picture of a **very drunk, and passed out,** Tanya. The message said _**Good thing you missed this bro, it wasn't pretty.**_

Fuck. My. Life.

Seriously!

I read the other message which _was _from Bella, and a growl escaped from deep within me.

_Wait? She hasn't dated since? What does that mean?_

_**I'm so sorry to hear about your bad experience. Seems we really are a woeful pair *smiles* You don't need to apologise to me, I asked remember? So, tit for tat you say, well you can call me Rob Pattinson*smirks* **_

_**Ok question time … what is your favourite movie and movie star?**_

* * *

A/N: Just a reminder that there won't be an update tomorrow. Starting today updates will be Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday.

See you in a few days :)

~biotech-gurl


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

•**~BS~•**

I was just about to clean up from dinner when I heard my phone.

Automatically, a smile comes to my face.

Checking to see what it says, I'm surprised to see it's from my best friend Rose.

Rosie is the an editor for _Hollywood Life_, which is currently the number one gossip magazine in the country, and even though we didn't see each other very often anymore, we talked and texted constantly.

I had been so caught up with Rob I hadn't realized until now that we haven't spoken in a few days.

_**Hey Bells! What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while *smiles***_

I usually told Rose everything, but I wanted to keep Rob to myself for a while.

_**Hi Rose, things are good here. How is everything **__**with you?**_

Rob texts me before she has a chance to answer and I reply to him straight away.

_**I actually don't watch a lot of movies. I always preferred to read, so I don't really have a favorite movie. Because of that I know very little of movie stars and celebrities *blushes* **_

* * *

A/N: Ah, so do you think Bella knows who he is if he revealed himself? Only time will tell.

See you Satuday :)

~biotech-gurl

_**What's your favorite movie / movie star? Perhaps I should ask about your favorite book? That's more my style *smiles***_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

•**~EM~•**

I woke up in a sweat again. The bed covers were twisted and wrapped around my legs.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up and looked at the state I was in.

Jesus! What is this woman doing to me?

_She is confounding you, that's what she is doing! And you are falling…hook, line and sinker man!_

I got up and walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. It did nothing to dispel the … what the hell were they … _butterflies? … _that I was feeling, nor did it do anything about my now, extremely, hard cock.

On my way back to bed, I glanced at the clock.

4:20am

Thank god I have a late start tomorrow.

Without thinking I pick up my phone, and my breath hitches. _For fuck sakes, pull yourself together Masen!_

I smile and give myself a mental high-five … she doesn't know me!

_**Hey, we have something else in common; I was a bookworm when I was growing up, too. I don't read for pleasure nearly enough anymore … I miss it. I just love the fact that you own a bookstore *jealous* I kind of like action movies *it's a guy **__**thing* and I don't think you can go past Sean Connery as Bond. As for my favourite book … there are too many to list. Mum always said that I was born with a reading list that I would never finish. **_

_**Where was the last place you went for a holiday?**_

* * *

A/N: Aww, isn't Edward cute? So what's your favourite movie and book?

See you Monday!

~biotech-gurl


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

•**~BS~•**

Rose ended up calling me and we chatted for a while, but Rob never got back to me before I fell asleep.

He was my first thought when I woke up, so I immediately grabbed my phone.

Hmm, I'm glad he liked to read so much.

I was so afraid that he would think I was pathetic or some kind of hermit when I had sent my last text, but apparently my fear was unfounded.

It seemed that with each text I fell a little more for him. He was getting into my subconscious too; I had dreamt about a man with a British accent, but I never saw his face.

This made me want to ask for a picture, but I felt it was way too early in the ... friendship ... relationship ... I didn't really know what this was.

And if I asked for a picture, he would want one too. I don't think I'm prepared to supply one just yet.

I send a reply before even getting out of bed.

_**I know what you mean. I always feel like there's not enough time in the day to do everything that needs to be done and still have time to read all the books you want. I haven't really been on a holiday in a long time. The last time I closed down the store to travel,**__**it was to spend the week of Christmas with my dad. Does that count? What about you? From the sounds of it you're kept pretty busy with work, I mean you travel half a world away for your job. **_

_**Do you get time for a holiday or to take a vacation?**_

* * *

A/N: Aww, isn't Bella cute! Do you think they'll reach the pic swapping stage?

Until Wednesday :)

~biotech-gurl


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

•**~EM~•**

_Somewhere in my dream my phone chimed. Bella! Where is my phone? I can't find it! Running my hands through my hair in frustration I call out to her._

"Bella!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed.

For a minute I felt disoriented, but then it all comes back to me.

She was here, on set with me. But she was running … away from me and I was sprinting after her. I couldn't see her face, just her long, flowing, brown hair.

What I wouldn't give to see a picture of her.

_Don't go there man, you know if you ask for one of her, sure as shit, she will want one of you!_

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, looking at the clock on my way.

I don't have to be on set until 9am, and then Emmett is coming over to discuss security detail for the small press meet we have this afternoon.

I just know it's going to be the same questions that I always hear … _So how are things with you and Tanya? … What are the two of you going to do when this film shoot is over? … Are you going to co-star with Tanya in your next movie?_

Maybe the truth needs to be told.

_What's the worst that could happen? They could can your ass that's what could happen._

_Nope, I'm the fucking star … without me there is no movie. I am their meal ticket._

I throw on my sweatpants and t-shirt; I need to go for a run to clear my mind.

Picking up my phone before I leave, I see my new message and I can't help but chuckle.

_**Just between you and me, I'm hoping when I'm finished with this … project, that I can take some time off to maybe see the sights. Trust me, traveling for work isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I think my last vacation was when I was fourteen years old. Mum and Dad, packed us kids up and we went to Scotland to see our grandparents. Looking back now, I really took no interest in my surroundings. My grandparents have passed now, but who knows, one day I might get back there. So yes, Christmas with your dad does count. *smiles* **_

_**How tall are you?**_

* * *

A/N: I know I suck, I'm sorry! Better late than never?

Hope you enjoy and see ya back here Saturday :)

~biotech-gurl


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

•**~BS~•**

Since I didn't have to go into work today, I planned on working upstairs in the apartment.

I was really lucky to have Angela. She was in her last year of university and worked part time at the store. It was only the two of us, so having her there was such a huge help. Getting along with her so well was just a bonus.

I had a lazy start to the day, but managed to get most of the walls sanded down before wrestling with the paint brush.

When I inherited the business from Gran, it came with its own studio apartment up on the second level, and a storage space/attic, as level three. Over the years, as Gran's health faded, so did the apartment. I'm certainly not complaining though, as rent on a place like this would be way out of my reach.

Anyway, I was ready for lunch when noon hit, and I got out all the ingredients to make a BLT sandwich.

Since I had left my phone in the safety of my bag, and far away from any paint, it was the second thing I took care of.

_Wow, I am so jealous. _Scotland was another country that, if I had the money, I would visit.

When I read further, _wow_ popped into my head again, but for a different reason.

He hasn`t gone on vacation since he was fourteen? That means he hasn`t had a holiday for ... over ten years!

Sitting down at the table with my food, I reply before I start to eat.

_**That would be nice to do some traveling that wasn`t required for work. Scotland, wow, is it as beautiful as it looks in pictures? I stand at 5'4''. Kind of short, I know. It sucks when I have to use a chair to reach something; I always feel wobbly, *laughs*. **_

_**How many siblings do you have?**_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy :)

Happy Easter everyone!

~biotech-gurl


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

•**~EM~•**

So I did it.

And just as expected, the very first question I was asked at the press meet was about my relationship with Tanya, and if in fact, we were we a couple.

Steeling my resolve, I told it like it was.

Like it _really _is.

Once I had made my declaration, I was blinded by the flashes of the many cameras … and the questions just made my head spin.

Jasper was true to his word, and supported me one hundred percent.

But it was the eyes on the faces of the movie execs that really caught my attention. They were standing at the back of the room behind all the jurnos and photographers, looking exasperated.

It didn't matter to me anymore. They would just have to get on board.

What's done is done.

And fuck me if it doesn't feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders.

I practically skipped back to my trailer … and the first thing I did was sit down to look at my phone.

Ahhh siblings. I'm sure my pint-sized sibling will have a lot to say about my revelation when I see her next.

_**Well I am 6'2" to your 5'4" so I can certainly get to those high places for you *smiles* I have one younger sister and one older brother. They both work with me in a roundabout way so it's nice to have some sort of familiarity when I'm away from home. **_

_**How about you? Are you one, or one of many?**_

* * *

A/N: So Edward lays it all out to the press...one less problem for these two to deal with.

But will it be enough?

~biotech-gurl


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

•**~BS~•**

Well today ended up being pretty productive. I got the last of the painting done in the kitchen and my bedroom. The bathroom was already finished since it was so small; it barely took any time compared to the other rooms.

I really wanted to finish everything up by the end of the month. I still had the walls to complete in the living room and then I could finally set up the cupboards and other little things that were currently being stored in the attic.

Speaking of the attic, I still had boxes and boxes to go through, both my stuff and Gran`s.

With all the work I accomplished today, I was starving by 5pm, and I was too tired to cook anything.

Luckily, I had the number for the pizza place a couple blocks down, and they delivered. After placing my order for a meat-lovers pizza, I plopped on the couch with a bottle of water and my phone.

_Yay, Rob texted!_ Yeah, I knew I was probably getting too excited over a simple text _... bite me_.

This was one aspect of my life that was all mine, and I didn`t care how people would react if or when they found out.

I was used to people judging me and expecting the best from me constantly, but if I had to I would fight hard to keep Rob. And like that country song says '_my give a damn`s busted'._ Not to mention I was already quite protective of our interactions.

My focus returned to the text at hand.

_**I`m glad you have family with you; I bet it would be lonely without them. I`m an only child, but I would have loved to have a brother or sister. You`re so lucky to have one of each! Since my parents didn`t really know what to do with a kid, and there was no one around for me to play with, I was often treated as another adult in the house. Don`t get me wrong, they took care of me, loved me like any other parent would, they just didn`t really get that a ten year-old wouldn`t be interested in going to Bingo. I guess I never really had the chance to actually be a kid, and I always wondered if having a sibling would have changed that. Anyway, enough about my past ... **_

_**What was your favorite thing to do growing up?**_

* * *

A/N: What's this? An update on time? Well yes it is!

So what did you like growing up?

See you back here Saturday :)

~biotech-gurl


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

•**~EM~•**

Bella's text came in early in the evening.

I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing to do, but something about this woman compels me to throw caution to wind.

Already she knows more about me than most _outsiders … _and she is still with me … in a sense.

I have to admit to myself that I am enjoying the _to and fro _without my usual need of a safety net.

And something about the sadness of her latest text pulls at my heart.

I've always had the support and encouragement of my family in everything that I've done in my life; all of us kids did, so I can't begin to imagine what life was like for her growing up an only child. It sounds like she had to grow up too fast.

_**I'm sorry you didn't have brothers or sisters to grow up with. My all-time favorite thing to do when I was growing up was the nights we kids spent camping in the back yard. Mum would pack up a picnic dinner of homemade pizza and Gummy Bears for dessert. We would sit in the tent by the light of a torch, and try and scare each other silly with our own, made-up, little, horror stories. Half the time we would come screaming back into the house around midnight and jump into the open arms of our parents. *sighs* I really do miss home and my parents. It's been a long time since I was back there. **_

_**Do you think I would be pushing the boundaries if I asked you to send me a photo of yourself?**_

I read over what I had before sending it.

_Do you really want to ask for that Masen? You just know she will want one in return … then what Bright Spark?_

What the hell.

_*send*_

* * *

A/N: Do you think she'll follow through for our dear Edward?

Another chapter on it's way for you!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

•**~BS~•**

After eating a couple slices of pizza I packaged up the rest to put in the fridge and then cleaned up.

I had just sat on the couch ready to get some reading in, when I heard my phone go off. Snatching it from the coffee table in front of me I opened it up to see what Rob had to say.

His favorite childhood memory made me jealous, it sounded so fun and I wished I had a chance to do something like that. This was one of the reasons I always swore that if I had kids, I would have at least two. Kids deserved to always have a playmate.

The jealousy turned to mild panic as I read on.

_Picture? _

_He wanted a picture?_

Could I do this?

What if he didn`t like what he saw?

_Shit, breathe Bella!_ In ... out ... in ... out ...

Okay, I can do this. _I think._

No!

I CAN do this!

On the bright side, if he wanted a picture of me I could ask for a picture of him. _Right?_

Taking a deep breath I figure _'what the hell'_. I run a brush through my hair, check to make sure there's no paint on my face, and smile as I snap a picture of myself on my phone.

Typing up my response, I attach the photo and hit send, before I can stop myself.

Then I sat back and wait impatiently.

_**That sounds like so much fun Rob *smiles* It's like a kid's dream! As you can see, I attached a photo of myself. I'm not much of a girly-girl as you can see. I've actually been painting all day, so I'm not at my **__**best *blushes***_

_**Anyway, will you return the favour? 'Quid pro quo' and all that *winks***_

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think?

You got a double-posting today because xxxKittyMasenxxx and I weren't completely lined up. Hopefully this fixes it :)

Have a great weekend!

~biotech-gurl


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

•**~EM~•**

I was nervous.

Would she be brave enough to send me a photo?

If she did, and then wanted one in return, what is my excuse for not reciprocating? _What lame excuse don't you mean?_

My foot was tapping wildly and I was chewing my nail when my phone buzzed, jolting my out of my thoughts.

Snatching it off the table, I hold it close to my chest not wanting to look … yet wanting it desperately … _stop being a pussy Masen!_

I looked down.

_Fuck me sideways!_

She did it. She sent a photo.

With trepidation, I open the attachment first, before reading her message.

_Holy mother!_

She is stunning.

I couldn't take my eyes off her perfect face, as a deep primal growl reverberates through me. She looks a lot younger than her twenty-four years.

If I didn't know it before, it was certainly confirmed for me now; there is definitely something about this woman, and I _have _to know more about her.

I saved her photo in a newly created folder simply named Bella, and then moved on to read her message.

I _knew _it.

She wants a photo of me.

Leaning back into the lounge chair, I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

Inspiration struck and I called Emmett.

_**You are entirely a girly-girl Bella *smirks* Thank you for being brave and sending that pic to me. I'm so glad that I now have a face (a very pretty one at that) to put our text messages to. I've attached one of myself for you. I was *running* late for work the other morning when my brother took it *laughs***_

_**Do you think in the next few days I could call you and actually talk instead of texting? Note: You are under no obligation to say yes (but I hope you do).**_

* * *

A/N: She did it! And what pic did he send do you think?

Check out my facebook under Jessy Whitlock (biotech-gurl) to see the pics their swapping and other pics that relate to tehe story.

Hope you had a good start to the week!

See you back here Wednesday ;)

~biotech-gurl


	42. Outtake- Press Meet

If you remember back in chapter 37, Edward does a press release. xxxKittyMasenxxx had a request for an outtake of said press release, so without further adieu I give you...

* * *

**O****uttake – The Press Meet**

•**~EM~•**

The one thing I hate most about my job, are all the asinine questions that the press ask. It's the same thing over and over again. Yes, I know that it's all about promoting the movie to bring in the dollars, but seriously, I would rather have teeth pulled without the gas.

Emmett was sitting with me running though the same old security routine with me for the umpteenth time.

"I get it Emmett. There will be hoards of screaming girls and their screaming mothers there, Christ, there will probably be some screaming fathers there too," Emmett cocked his eyebrow at my statement. "Hey, I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality; I know I can pull the dudes too".

Yeah, even I couldn't keep a straight face at that one.

Once his laughter died down, he was all back to business. "Man, you have to be serious about this. Yes, there will be people everywhere, screaming noisy people, so I need you to promise me you won't do anything stupid which will make my life difficult".

"I promise". I could only hang my head and sigh.

"Don't go moving out into the crowd Edward, don't stop for too long in one place, and most importantly of all, don't make extended eye contact".

"So to summarise, be a stand offish but likeable prick".

Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his hair. _It's a nervous genetic thing. _"Just do what you normally do, and be the big Hollywood star that everyone loves and make us a shit load of cash today".

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jasper called out telling us it was time to go.

We piled into the heavily tinted vans and made our way to the Fairmont Hotel, today's setting for Hell.

"Lighten up man," Emmett smiled at me. "At least Tanya is in the other car".

"Small mercy". I huffed.

God, I could hear them before I could see them. Hundreds of overly excited hormonal woman, and they were all calling out my name.

We pulled up behind the lead car, and I watched Tanya get out and make her way over to the crowd. _Oh, she knows how to play the game alright._

I took a deep breath as Jasper opened the car door for me, and the flashes started. Facebook and Twitter are about to be flooded with a new round of photos, each one being accompanied by the posters own little account of the time they meet Edward Masen.

_Fuck my life._

I did the right thing though, I plastered on my dazzling smile, I signed autographs and the occasional arm … no doubt it will be turned into a tattoo before it washes off. I posed for photos and gave a hug here and a high-five there.

I have never been more thankful to hear Emmett whisper that it was time to go inside.

_That was twenty minutes of my life that I will never get back!_

We made our way into the room and were seated at the table. Jasper on my right, and Tanya on my left and a few of the other cast members on either side of them.

I noticed for the first time that the studio executives were milled around at the back of the room, and I could almost make out the dollar signs reflecting in their eyes.

Let the games begin.

"_**Edward, Irina from Hollywood Life. Tell me, how is your relationship with Tanya fairing? It must be good working with your girlfriend."**_

My stomach knotted, and I could feel the beginning of a migraine setting in.

_Don't do it Masen! Now is not the time, just play the part and get out of here._

I didn't have time to answer. Tanya did it for me, and that just pissed me off that little bit more.

"Edward and I are just fine. We don't have any issues working with each other and also being in a relationship with each other, if anything, I think it's bought us closer together, wouldn't you say Edward?" She turned and looked at me, and I just wanted to punch the smug bitch out.

I took a deep breath and steeled my resolve. "Well Tanya, if the public want to know, I think it's about time we told them to truth, don't you?"

The flashes from the cameras intensified and the air was palpable.

The colour drained from Tanya's face and I couldn't help but laugh … she was really starting to resemble the vile vampire that she portrays in this movie.

Oh the irony.

She put her hand over the microphone and leant into me. "Don't you dare fuck this up Masen, I'm warning you!"

I just glared at her. "Or what, you fake conniving bitch? Or what?"

"I will make your life a living hell, that's what". She whispered, before dropping her hand and taking a sip of water.

_Do it Masen, now IS the fucking time! Take the bitch out!_

"It can't be more of a hell than what my life with you already is".

Tanya nearly chocked at my words. She likes to play tough, but I knew she wouldn't have the balls to follow through. Me on the other hand, I've got a great set if I do say so myself.

I turned and looked at Irina, and for the first time in I don't know how long, I turned my filter off.

"Well Irina, Tanya and I aren't really a couple. We never have been and we never will be. We are nothing but co-workers".

_Fuck me that felt good._

The flashes were now in full force and the questions fired off in rapid succession.

Jasper leaned in and whispered. "Holy shit man, do you know what you are doing? The studio big boys are down the back there you know?"

"I know Jasper. It was time". Was all I could say to him.

"Alright man, if you know what you are doing, I've got your back".

"Thanks".

I looked over at the men in the dark suits. If looks could kill, I would be dead. But hey, you know what? This is my fucking life that they are playing with, and all to make a buck.

Well no more.

Edward Masen is taking his life back, starting right now.

The questions finished and we made our way back out the front. The screaming hoards were still there … of course, but this time we were quickly ushered into our cars and away from prying eyes and ears.

Emmett slapped me on the back. "I knew you had big balls brother, but holy shit, I didn't know they were made of brass".

"Thanks Emmett, you always know just the right thing to say". I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's jumped on this crazy ride, xxxKittyMasenxxx and I love all of your reviews and we couldn't be more ecstatic with all the attention this story is getting :)

THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

See you Saturday ;)

~biotech-gurl


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

•**~BS~•**

I waited impatiently to see what Rob's reaction would be.

Is he disappointed?

Does he think I'm ugly?

And would he actually reciprocate and send a picture of himself?

Finally, before I had time to totally beat myself up, I heard my phone go off.

_He did it!_ I did a little jump and dance when I saw there was a photo attached.

It took almost all of my self-restraint, but I read the text before opening the attachment.

He thought I was pretty?

He wanted to call me?

A new set of butterflies took residence in my stomach. But I knew there was a ninety-five percent chance I would tell him it was okay to call me.

_Okay, now the moment of truth._ I opened the attachment while holding my breath.

And I let it out so fast I almost got dizzy.

That ninety-five percent shot up to one hundred in a heartbeat.

I was a little disappointed I didn`t get to see his face; okay I was a lot disappointed.

But on the other hand, I got an ass shot! My god, I just wanted to cup and squeeze it.

And his hair! I would spend all day running my hands through that hair if I could.

Fuck, he was making me wet. If…and it was a very big if, we met in person, I think I would be a puddle on the floor.

How was I supposed to type a coherent reply with the state I was in?

Well, here goes.

_**Rob, thanks for reciprocating. I know what you mean now by your unruly hair *winks* How nice of your brother to provide me with a picture LOL. Does he usually take pictures of you running away *laughs* **_

_**Yes, it would be fine for you to call. It would be nice to hear your voice. P.S. I just had a thought ... am I running up your phone bill?**_

* * *

A/N: And the inner Bella makes an entrance ;) I mean really, who doesn't get wet at pics of our dear Rob?

Hope you liked it, and have a great rest of your weekend!

~biotech-gurl


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

•**~EM~•**

I have had a perpetual smile on my face for the past hour.

And it was Bella that was entirely to blame.

I just can't take my eyes off of her.

_I really need to get this picture of her blown up. _

Looking over at the clock I groaned when I realised it was much later than I thought. Time sure flies when you turn into a big mushy smiling git.

My phone buzzed me out of my trance.

_Yes! _

I can call her.

_Oh man, that is a whole other set of complications and butterflies. What if she recognises __my voice? But she said she doesn't watch movies … much. What the hell were you thinking when you asked that Masen?_

"I wasn't thinking".

Maybe I can do some more digging before we actually speak … find out and know for sure if she knows who I am.

_**I'm so glad that you are open to me calling you sometime. I just assume it's a natural progression don't you think? Anyway, I'm sure we will work up to it *smiles* **_

_**So I know you said that you don't watch many movies, but I have to ask. Given your age I would have thought you would have seen the new vampire movies that are all the rage at the moment, if nothing else. And being a proprietor of a bookshop, surely you've read the books they are based on. I hear that the male lead in those movies is a bit of alright … as far as men go that is *laughs***_

_**And just to put your mind at ease, don't worry about my phone bill. I'm not a billionaire yet, just your average multi-millionaire *winks***_

* * *

A/N: So he's fishing...what do you think he'll find out? And what about that last line? How do you think Bella will take it?

Hope your Monday was a good start to the week, see you in a couple days!

~biotech-gurl


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

•**~BS~•**

I don't know how long I stared at the picture of Rob on my phone.

Finally, with a sigh I close my phone. I still had paint on me and needed a shower ... desperately.

Making quick work of showering and getting ready to call it a night, I'm back on the couch in an old t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants within half an hour.

Lying down, I check my phone to see if he's replied yet.

A smile hits me instantly when I see he has.

Reading through the first few lines, I am inclined to agree with him; it is a natural progression.

Texts first, then calls, we move up to Skype, and finally meet face to face.

_But will this really happen? _

_Will I ever be able to meet him? _

_Or see his actual face?_

I could only hope.

The last line causes me to pause. Is he joking? Or is he actually rich?

He must make a good amount with the type of job he has. I mean for god's sake he's been in the states for a while now, I'm assuming.

Anyway, it doesn't make a difference to me; I just don't know how to take it or how to respond. I guess for now I'll ignore it.

_**I agree, it is a natural progression. And I can't wait to hear from you *smiles***_

_**Yes I've read the books; no I haven't seen the movies. I don't even know how many films are already released from this series. Is that bad since there's such a big hype about it? *laughs* An**__**d** __**if I'm being honest, I did the same thing with Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. I've read every book of the series, but have yet to see a single film adapted from the books. So, this was a long answer to your question, but an answer nonetheless. **_

_**Have you seen the movies? Judging from the books, I don't know if it would be your kind of movie *smiles***_

* * *

A/N: So she hasn't seen the movies...what do you think his respsonse will be?

~biotech-gurl


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

•**~EM~•**

I really should text goodnight to Bella and call it a day. I'm expecting tomorrow will be a very trying day indeed.

Not only is it going to be a long ass day on set, but tomorrow Alice will be back. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister dearly, but she will be walking back into a media shit-storm due to my revelations the other day.

I know from firsthand experience that Alice is NOT pleasant to be around when she thinks she is cleaning up _"my mess," _as she often calls my _indiscretions._

I poured myself a 'goodnight' glass of whisky as my phone chimes.

_Oh Masen, how the hell did you manage to stumble across this beautiful creature? _

Not meaning to toot my own horn here, but what were those odds of meeting someone in her age bracket that didn't know me for my screen persona? _Oh yeah, that's right … a million to one. She is a diamond keeper man!_

Right then, the door to my trailer bursts open; scaring the almighty shit out of me.

"Edward Anthony Masen," I cringed at Alice's words, she only calls me by my full name when I'm in trouble. "I go and leave you for all of two weeks … TWO WEEKS … and what do I come back to? Hmmm? I'll tell you what I come back to, a freaking, three ring circus, that's what".

All five feet one inch of her was now standing just inches before me … and yep, she had steam coming out of her ears.

"Just when were you going to tell me about what you blurted out at the press meet?"

"Ummm, when you got back … and aren't you here early by the way? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow?"

"I caught an earlier flight. The rumors that revolve around you wouldn't leave me alone … and just why were you sitting there grinning at your phone like a Loony Tunes character when I came in?"

I looked up at her and grinned. "I think I've met someone sis".

"You think? Oh Edward, you always did do things in a roundabout way. Let me get changed and grab a drink, and they you and I are going to have a chat. Do not go anywhere".

I shook my head at her as she made her way into the bathroom.

Looking down at my phone again, I fire off one more message for the night.

_**Would you believe me if I told you that yes, I have indeed read them? *surprise* I am sure there are many things about me that would surprise you *laughs* **_

_**It's getting very late, and I have just had an intruder that is my sister show up, and I fear that she is going to put me through the third degree. So I must say goodnight to you Bella, but I do look forward to tomorrow.**_

_**I'm not taking up too much of your time am I?**_

_**Until then, sleep well.**_

* * *

A/N: Aww, some brother/sister quality time about to happen!

Have a good weekend lovelies :)

~biotech-gurl


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

•**~BS~•**

After putting my phone on the table beside the couch, I settled in with my book. But no matter how much I wanted to read, I couldn't focus.

Rob was all I could think about. I couldn't believe how much we knew about each other already.

I mean**,** don't get me wrong; we still had a LONG way to go. But we were making progress.

And it sounded like we would actually be talking to each other sooner, rather than later. That made me extraordinarily happy. Practically giddy.

Then my mind started to wander to other everyday things.

I thought about work, stuff that still needed to be done around the apartment, the fact that I've neglected Rose and should give her a call ... my mind was going in circles. It's a wonder I didn't get fucking dizzy.

And of course it was now that I remembered the book order was being delivered tomorrow. I really didn't want to stay late to put the new books on the shelves and add older books to the sale table.

The only thing that sucked worse than a new book order coming in, was having to do inventory every month. Ugh, try counting every single book that resides in a bookshop. It was the bane of my existence.

My phone startled me out of my musings.

Aww, he was so cute. And I wanted to hear about every surprise he had.

After sending off a final text, I look at his picture, drinking in his ... _gorgeousness_ ... before heading to bed. Yeah, I was definitely in store for good dreams tonight.

_**Really, full of surprises you say? So what do I have to say for you to enlighten me?**_

_**Ha, good luck with your sister. Did you somehow manage to piss her off? Or does she want something from you? Either way, I hope things go well*smiles***_

_**And no, you're not taking up too much of my time. I love to hear from you.**_

_**Have a good night, Rob. Sweet dreams. **_

* * *

A/N: Come on, admit it. You drink in his _gorgeousness_ as well. But who am I to talk, lol...

We have a bonus for you coming right up! Outtake #2 :)


	48. Outtake 2

**Outtake – 2**

•**~Crew~•**

"Man, what the hell is up with Masen today? Have you seen how moody he is?"

"I know, I wonder what's going on".

"My guess it has something to do with press meet yesterday?"

"Seriously? What the hell happened?"

"Oh man, I wish I was there to see it. By all accounts it was epic. I can't believe you; the big Twitter fan isn't already all over this".

"Will you just tell me … I'm dying here?"

"OK, but you didn't hear this from me …"

"Oh stop with the cloak and dagger bullshit, just tell me or I will go and Google it".

"He denied that there ever was a relationship with Tanya".

"Holy shit!"

"I know right, he said there never was and never will be anything between them".

"What did Tanya say to that?"

"What could she say; he just laid it all out there. The journos went totally ballistic with their questions; he was asked if there was someone else but he denied that too".

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"Wether or not Masen has a chic on the side".

"Oh fuck yes, there is definitely someone else. I am positive; I've heard him whispering to Jazz a few times".

"Oh yeah he has to for sure, I mean one minute he's all broody and a right arse, then the next thing you know he's looking at his fucking phone, and he's all smiley and gooey like a goddamn teenager".

"Hey that's interesting you should say that. He left his phone in his trailer the other day … held up production just to go back and get it. It's like the phone has become his security blanket or something".

"Well people's, I think we need a little wager happening on this, what do you all think?"

"I'm in".

"I'm in".

"Hell yeah".

"Count me in".

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss this".

"I'm in, I'll get the other regulars in on the act too. I think all up there will be twenty seven of us".

"Ahhh, a nice little money pot this time round".

"Yeah you would say that, considering you won the last one".

"You got that right, I just love taking money from you saps … that was an easy win, but this time I say we up the ante … minimum bet is one hundred, and we have first and second place. Seventy five percent to the winner, twenty five to the runner up. Agreed?"

A collective yes was said by all.

"So what's the bet going to be?"

"Well there is really one thing isn't there? How long it takes for _Mr Big Shot_ to go public?"

"Oh good one man".

"What's a good one? You all look like a pack of thugs just standing around in a huddle".

"Emmett, if we didn't know just what a big ole teddy bear you are, we'd all be pissin' in our pants right now".

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well that depends on if you can keep your mouth shut or not".

"Me? Of course I can. So what's all this about?"

"It's about your brother".

"Oh this just gets better and better … tell me everything. But first's things first … how much is it gonna cost me?"

"You know us too well my friend".

* * *

A/N: Kudos goes to xxxKittyMasenxxx who has written both outtakes. Did you like it?

See you back here Wednesday :)

~biotech-gurl


	49. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

•**~EM~•**

It was now two o'clock in the morning and I was starting to fade very quickly.

I had just finished telling Alice the what, when, where and who of everything that had been happening … I think I've stunned her into silence.

"Alice? … Say something … please, you're scaring me".

She stretched as she looked over to me. "Well honey, speaking as your PR representative, I think we have got our work cut out for us, but it's manageable. However, speaking as your sister, which I am first and foremost, I'm so _FREAKING _proud of you".

We high-fived each other.

My six a.m. wakeup call came all too soon.

I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, tripping on the empty bottles from last night with Alice.

In among the ruins was my phone. Bending over to pick it up, my head fuzzed over.

_Must take Tylenol._

I grin like a fool.

"Oh sweetheart, all you need to do is ask and I will definitely _enlighten _you".

_**Good Morning Bella. I hope your night fared better than mine. My sister and I had too much to drink … way too much to drink for an early morning wakeup call *cringes* **_

_**I'm glad I'm not taking up too much of your time; I look forward to hearing from you each day. I count my lucky stars that I accidentally sent that first text to you.**_

_**So you want me to enlighten you on a few surprises? ... Well, all you need to do is ask. Ask me your heart's desire and I will enlighten you in any way I can *smirks***_

_**Have a great day Bella. I'll be thinking of you. X **_

_Too much with the kiss at the end? What will she think? Don't be a wimp Masen._

_***send***_

* * *

A/N: So there's Edward and Alice's bonding moment, lol

And isn't the little kiss at the end sweet?

See you on the weekend, lovelies!

~biotech-gurl


	50. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

•**~BS~• **

Knowing that today was going to be long, I allowed myself a few extra minutes in bed after the alarm went off.

Just thinking of everything that has to be done today drained me of energy. Truthfully, I never wanted to get out of bed. But alas, reality had to shit on my parade.

Grudgingly, I made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

Ugh, I couldn't get over how tired I was. I hoped I wasn't coming down with something; I rarely got sick, but when I did I usually ended up knocking on death's door. Well, that's what it felt like anyway.

Once I looked presentable, I grabbed my phone to see if there was anything from Rob.

Ooh, poor guy had to work with a hangover.

I was lucky when it came to that; I've never had a hangover. Okay, maybe it wasn't luck, maybe I've just never drank enough to experience that dreadful feeling.

I mean come on, it's not like I ever hung out at party central during college. The only indulgence I partake in these days is a couple of glasses of wine on the occasional evening.

I read through until I came to the end.

Did he hit the 'X' button by accident?

Or was that meant to be a kiss? _Or was it a hug?_ Ugh, I never knew which was which.

Well, I guess I wouldn't mention it for now. It could've easily been a typo error.

After sending off my first text of the day, I grabbed a tea since I wasn't feeling up to coffee, and then headed downstairs to open up for the day.

I could only hope I would feel better and more awake as the day went on.

_**Ugh, waking up with a hangover must suck. I can honestly say I've never experienced it firsthand. So what was the cause for you to 'get your drink on' with your sister? A celebration?**_

_**I also think that was a lucky day when you sent that text to me. I'm having so much fun 'talking' to you, and even though I could never see myself talking with a perfect stranger before this, it is definitely interesting. Not that you're much of a stranger now; in a way it feels like we've been texting forever *smiles***_

_**All I have to do is ask, you say ... Ugh, this is hard to do when I'm on the spot. I can't think of anything that would surprise me.**_

_**Okay, I'm just going to ask another question. Were you shy growing up or were you a more outgoing kid?**_

* * *

A/N: So...thoughts? Aren't they cute, lol

Have a good weekend darlin's!

~biotech-gurl


	51. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

•**~EM~•**

I walked back into my trailer, slamming the door behind me.

"How dare she! How fucking dare she!" I screamed.

Throwing myself down on the bed, her venomous words replay in my mind.

"_You are nothing without me Edward … NOTHING. If you go through with this I will see that you NEVER work again, and don't think I won't crush you with my brand new Louboutins"._

Actually, thinking back, her words were quite eloquent … for a bottle-blond tramp.

_And just what the fuck is a Louboutin? _

I need to get Emmett to see what sort of dirt he can dig up on that bitch. There has to be something that I can use to finally be rid of her.

I picked up my phone and dialed.

When I finished telling him the events of the day, I noticed that I had an unread message from Bella.

Just seeing her name has a calming effect, and instantly elicits a smile.

My cock twitched at her words. _Oh baby, you really don't know the surprises that I could give you._

_It's time to up the ante Masen; let's make this little girl blush._

A deep growl reverberated through me as my hand came to rest over my pounding heart. The more comfortable she is, the more she seems to open up to me … and the more I realise she is an innocent. I mean seriously, just how many twenty-four year olds out there have never had a hangover?

But the question remains … just how pure is she.

_Holy shit! Could she be a … no! That's just not possible … is it?_

_My God man, what have you stumbled onto?_

I re read her message before sitting down to compose my reply.

_**It certainly does feel like we have been doing this for a while now doesn't it. You, Bella, have been my little ray of sunlight, and it is thoughts of your messages that get me through the day. My sister is … well let's say she is a complex person, I'll tell you all about her one day. I think you would like her … I know she will love you *smiles* As for me, when I was growing up, I was the shy bookish type, but I came into my own eventually.**_

_**So you think there is nothing that I could say that would surprise you? How about if I were to say this … I can't wait to meet you face to face Bella …oh yes, it will most assuredly happen … and I can't wait to run my thumb over your soft lips … and I can't wait … well, there are lots of things I can't wait for *sighs***_

_**Lately I find myself constantly thinking of you … to the point, little girl, of distraction. **_

_**What have you done to me? Please send me another photo … I need more of you.**_

_**Yours in anticipation xxx**_

* * *

A/N: Ok, I have some bad news guys...my laptop is screwed, so I have to send it away. I don't know when I'll get it back :(

If you want to keep up with the updates you can head over to xxxKittyMasenxxx, or you can wait for me to come back and I will update all chapters up to that point.

I'm sorry :(


End file.
